I Didn't Want This
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: "I had never wanted this, my life was perfectly fine before the tracker came..." I was just wondering what it would be like if I was marked and if I met the gang XD. R&R A tribute to my resently pasted animal companion Kanga RIP /Violence and swearing/
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first HoN fanfic so be nice plus I'm trying to get over the loss of my animal companion who is the one who is the inspiration for this._

_This is a tribute to her as she will feature as my character's companion._

_I do not own anything but the ocs, hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Didn't Want This...<br>**_

_**ch1**_

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BANG!<p>

I knocked my alarm clock straight off the nightstand and buried my head into my pillow. _Just ten more minutes!_ I felt a gentle prodding at my shoulder and a soft object rub against my upper arm, the signature purring along with drool dripping onto my arm reveled it to be my second wake up call, my cat Kanga.

I lifted my head sleepily, glaring at my pet. "Okay I'm getting up just stop it with the drool."

I pushed Kanga away so that I could get out of bed but just ended up falling out and landing on my carpet with a thud. I lifted my face from the thick, dust collecting fabric spitting out the fibres that had found their way into my mouth. Again I heard Kanga purr and felt a warm wetness but this time on my cheek.

"EWW! KANGA YOU DROOL MACHINE!" I laughed gently getting up and wiping my face on my pj sleave.

I bent over and petted my cat only to bring my hand up covered with hair. "Damn Kanga your balding!" I laughed as she lay on her back, making cute faces up at me.

I wipped my hand on the side of my pj bottems and got changed pulling on my archery top and my favourite jeans with the brass studs on the pockets. I opened my bedroom door and jogged down the hall towards the bathroom, Kanga at my heels. I got to the door just as my older brother came out scratching his short auburn hair and putting on his glasses.

"'Morning Kristin."

"Good morning Dean how are you?" I said giving him a friendly punch on his upper arm.

"Tired very, very tired." He gave a yawn like he was proving his statement.

I gently tapped Dean on the face. "Then go back to bed."

Dean scoffed at me, playfully slapping away my hand. "I'm already dressed anyway so there's no point."

Dean made to go to his room but I wasn't done with him that easily, I picked up my baby brother's soft ball that was sitting the hall. I drew back my arm a threw the ball so it bounced off Dean's back. He stopped and turned to me, all his sleepiness gone.

He raised a black eyebrow at me and smirked, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "Was that a challenge?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Maayybe."

Dean got into a sprinter's position, hands on the floor one leg behind the other. "Right you have a fifteen second head start, to the lamp post at the end of the street and back... GO!"

I went as quickly as I could and got to our front door and slipped on my DCs. I renched open the door and ran only getting past our next door neighbours before Dean sailed through the door and rapidly began to catch up. I pushed myself to try and get as much speed as possible as I ran down the street we lived on. Suddenly Dean was beside me panting in my ear and trying to get in front. I tried to quicken my pace as me got closer to the street lamp. We were necked and necked when reached it but Dean over did it running straight past but I just managed to reach out and grabbed the lamp using it to turn me around (not good for your wrists let me tell you) and start my way back towards home but just as I passed the first house Dean had caught up and was at my side again. we were passing a small grass bank trying to out do each other when I was pushed straight onto the grass landing in an awkward position upside down against a tree. Dean had stopped a couple of meters away laughing his head off.

I scowled at him. "Cheater."

I sat right-way-up and crossed my arms over my chest. Dean smirked and sat beside me.

I ruffled my hair. "Yeah I'm sorry Blondie."

"Oi! Stop it!" I slapped away his hand and folded my arms over my short dirty blonde hair.

"Hey don't you have a competition to go to?"

"OH SHIT!"

I jumped to my feet and ran towards home. _OH MAN! I FORGOT!_ I ran through the open front door and into my room. I climbed onto my desk and carefully took my bow off the stand on the wall, I jumped off my desk and grabbed my equiptment bag and jogged into the front room and put my stuff on the couch almost hitting my little brother Martin in the face. Martin gave me the middle finger as I ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing my teeth. _Damn enamel deficiency! _I felt something rubbing against my ankles and when I looked down I saw my cat Kanga staring up at me_._

I spat out the foam and quickly stroked my cat. "See ya later Kanga."

I jogged into the front room and grabbed my stuff. "Hey Martin where are Mum and Dad?"

Martin turned from the Xbox and glared at me. "They're in the car."

I smiled and threw a cushion at him. He turned to throw it back when his face went very pale. I tilted my head slightly in confusion and turned to see a very tall man standing behind me. His eyes were an icy blue and his hair was a sandy brown but what really stuck out to me was the bright blue cresent on his forehead and the blue markings around his eyes.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

><p><em>AN- finished! hope you enjoyed. R&R plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first HoN fanfic so be nice plus I'm trying to get over the loss of my animal companion who is the one who is the inspiration for this._

_I do not own anything but the ocs, hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Didn't Want This...<br>**_

_**ch2**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit...<em>

I dropped my bow sending it clattering to the floor. I stumbled back in fear as the man took a step forward towards me, his movements were graceful yet terrifying as he stood straight and looked me in the eye. I could feel sweat running down my back as he took a breath in and spoke those terrifying words that would change my life forever.

"Kristin Lundy! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!_"_

He raised his hand so that his index was inches from my face and then a sudden piercing pain exploded in the space in between my eyes. The pain was excruciating and made me collapse to my knees holding my face in my hands, my head was pulsating with pain as I heard Martin yelling loudly while I tried to stay concious. I peeked up at the tracker and saw what looked like pity in his eyes just before he disappeared and I began to fall to the floor.

Martin caught me just before I hit the floor and began screaming for mum and dad but the black was already begining to take over my body. My arms and legs were numb and darkness began to take over the edge of my vision, my eyelids began to get heavy and I had a a hard time keeping them open. From the corner of my eye I saw my dad run through the door and get on his knees beside me.

"Oh no..." I felt cool fingers on my face as dad stroked my cheek trying to soothe me."You'll be okay Kristin, you'll be okay."

I felt my body being shifted as my dad lifted me up and into his arms. "It's okay Kristabella, it's okay."

The last thing I saw was dad's strained face as he tried to smile at me, as he tried to stay strong. I forced a small smile before I let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>My dreams were black and imageless, but I still felt as though there was someone else there watching me from the darkness. I twisted and turned, blind in the black abyss, searching for a small light, a little dash of colour.<p>

_WHERE AM I?_

I knew it was a dream but it felt so real that I could feel myself panting rapidly, I could feel none-existant sweat running down my black and I could still feel that presence, to be honest it didn't feel threatening but it did feel powerful. I was really panicing in the black.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a figure stood before me, it was a women. I blinked in surprise as I stared at her, she had long flowing black hair that seemed to never end as it flowed in to the black around us, her eyes were a warm brown that seemed to hold the love of the entire world in them and she was wearing a long white robe that seemed to pulse with an aura of purity that made me feel ashamed to be in her presence because I was tainted compared to her yet proud because I** was** in her presence. The thing that struct me was the fact that as I looked at her I couldn't tell weather she was old or young, she just seemed to be neither and both, she was ageless.

She raised her arms like she wanted to embrase me, to hug me and take away all my fear. I took a step towards her and reached out a hesitant hand, but with everystep I took towards her the distance got greater and greater. I began running and when I looked at the woman's face I saw my fear being reflected through her face. Suddenly I wasn't looking at the woman I was looking at myself, I looked terrified, my blue eyes wide, my short dirty blonde hair blowing in a none existant wind. Tears were running down my face and instead of reaching towards me my second self was pointing behind me like there was something behind me.

I kept running but I took a second to glance behind me, flying towards me was a dark winged figure with amber eyes and hooked hands that were reaching, grabbing trying to catch me. I turned back to my doppelganger only to see that see was even farther away and that I was getting no closer. I looked behind me and the figure was getting closer and closer.

I cried out and reached out to my double and in a fit of desperation I jumped towards her and landed into a pair of warm strong arms. I looked up and saw the face of the black figure. I screamed.

* * *

><p>I jumped awake to find myself in a room I didn't know. It was clean and reminded me of a hospital room but there was no drips or machines that beeped and showed waves in time with your heartbeat. I sat up and looked around, I was in a bed on my own in the room.<p>

There was no one around so I swung my legs over to the dge of the bed and got to my feet. I wobbled at first but eventually got my balance. I walked around the room and found a suitcase and verious bags beside the door. I looked through the pile curious to see what was there but I frooze when I saw a silvery box towards the bottem that was covered with different stickers of flags from different countries, I knew this box well it was the one I used to pack my archery gear in when I went abroad to competitions.

_Oh crap where the hell am I?_

* * *

><p><em>AN- finished! hope you enjoyed. R&R plz!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is my first HoN fanfic so be nice plus I'm trying to get over the loss of my animal companion who is the one who is the inspiration for this._

_I do not own anything but the ocs, hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Didn't Want This...<br>**_

_**ch3**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh crap where the hell am I?<em>

I could feel my breath come out in panting gasps as I tried to calm my frantic heartbeat. I stumbled back and sat on the bed_._

"Where the hell am I?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, taking deep breaths as I took in my situation. _Right Kristin, your somewhere different, all your stuff is by the door and you have no idea what is going on, great..._

I had finally calmed myself when I discovered something... There was no pain._ No pain? _I looked down at my feet as this discovery sunk in. _I'm at a House of Night. Holy crap! _Suddenly I heard a loud sneeze and a familiar meow. I spun round and on the pillow sat Kanga.

"KANGA!" I lifted up my cat and hugged her tight (or as tight as she would let me) relishing in her comforting warmth_. _

Kanga gave a grumpy meow. _'Let go!'_

I dropped my cat in shock and looked at her in confusion. "Kanga?"

She looked up at me and tilted her head letting out a soft mew. I shook my head. _Your imagining things Kristin, it's all in your head. _Kanga strolled over to the door and put a pure black paw on the solid wood.

"What is it Kanga?"

She pawed gently at the door and stared at me. I stood up and went over to the door, kneeling beside my cat. From behind it I heard noises, the shuffling of feet and quiet whispering. I pressed my ear to the door and listened trying to hear what was being said. I could hear hear a woman speaking.

"You need not worry Mr and Mrs Lundy, Kristin will be fine."

Her voice was melodic and powerful with a soft quality that made her sound caring and trustworthy but something inside of me told me to never trust her no matter how nice she may seem.

"Are you sure?" I could tell that was my dad.

"Of course Mr Lundy, we will make sure that she is well cared for, here at the Tulsa House of Night we have the best facilities possible for young fledglings."

I froze as my mind imploded at the name of my location._ Tulsa? I'm in America?  
><em>

"What about the monthly visits? How will we travel? we hardly have the money to pay for fuel for our cars." That was my mum, she sounded frantic and her voice cracked like she had been crying.

"That is no problem Mrs Lundy, just contact us and we will set up transport for you and your family."

"Are you completely sure that Kristin will be okay?" Dad sounded almost angry as I heard his frustrated sigh.

"Mr and Mrs Lundy there is absolutely no need to worry I will personally watch over her-"

There was the clearing of a throat as another person joined the conversation and from the tone of their voice it was obviously a woman. "Excuse my intrusion Neferet but you are currantly Zoey Redbird's mentor and I do not believe that it would be fair on you or Zoey if you took on another fledgling."

There was a tense silence.

"Yes Lenobia, I see your point do you have a better solution?" Neferet (or so I guessed) sounded resonable and willing but I wondered was the hint of anger just my imagination.

"Well if Mr and Mrs Lundy permit I would put myself forward to be Kristin's mentor, if you approve of course."

"Of course Lenobia but I believe we should let Kristin decide."

Suddenly the door opened sending me sprawled on my front in front of my parents and two women. One was super tall with long flowing red hair that seemed to cascade that a sea of blood around her shoulders, her eyes were a deep emerald green and her blue tattoos looked like saphire swirls that were almost like waves crashing apon her pale skin, as I looked up at her I could almost feel the power radiating from her as she stared down at me with an amused smile on her face, I guessed that this was Neferet.

The woman (Lenobia I think) standing beside her was quite different to Neferet, she was quite petit with a delicate build unlike Neferet's strong tall physic. She had long blonde hair that like Neferet cascade to her shoulders maybe farther (what is with vampyres and having long hair?), her eyes were an odd gray colour that almost reminded me of the slate that could be found at the beach back home but it was her marks that really captured my attention, her tattoos were stuning, they almost looked like horses plunging through a whispy delicate blue mist, I don't know why but I instantly respected her.

I gave an embarrased smile as I got off the ground and stood up. I dusted myself off and scratched the back of my head. "Um.. Hi."

Neferet smile grew wider and she chuckled in my direction. "Merry meet young one, I had a feeling we had someone listening into our conversation."

I tried to give her a genuine smile but something inside of me still screamed at me not to trust her. I looked over at my parents who had large smiles of relief on their faces, I walked up to them and hugged them.

"Hi mum, hi dad."

My dad hugged me close and kissed my forehead. "Thank God your okay."

I smiled. "I'm fine dad, I'm tough."

Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair. I slapped away his hand and rearranged my short hair. Again there was the clearing of a throat but this time it was Neferet.

"Well, first Kristin I should introduce myself, I am Neferet the high priestess of this House of Night and your Vampyre Sociology teacher and this is Professor Lenobia your Equestrian Studies teacher and if you chose so your mentor."

"If I chose?" Neferet nodded and I looked between the two women. I nodded slowly. "I would like that. But There is something I don't get..."

Lenobia smiled at me and took a step towards me. "And what, my fledgling, would that be?"

"Why am I here and not in the Befast House of Night?"

Lenobia looked towards Neferet. "There was no more room in the Belfast House of Night and we were the only ones who would have the facilities for your spacific needs."

I gave her an confused looked and glanced at Neferet who explained. "You are a british citizen and only our school would be able to adapt to your spacific needs and your different schooling especially with your creative and active lifestyle."

I nodded slowly. _Well this is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><em>AN- finished! hope you enjoyed. R&R plz!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my first HoN fanfic so be nice plus I'm trying to get over the loss of my animal companion who is the one who is the inspiration for this._

_I do not own anything but the ocs, hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Didn't Want This...<br>**_

_**ch4**_

* * *

><p><em>Well this is going to be interesting.<em>

Neferet turned to my parents and gave them a kind smile (I could have sworn it looked forced). "As you can see Mr and Mrs Lundy, Kristin will be absolutely fine and I'm sure Lenobia will make sure of that fact."

Lenobia nodded and stood beside me.

"Now I think it would be best if we leave Kristin in Lenobia's capable hands so that she can have a tour of the school."

Mum and dad nodded and went to leave with Neferet. I ran to them and hugged them tightly. "I'll miss you guys."

My dad hugged me tightly. "Good luck Kristabell, we know you'll do great."

My mum had tears in her eyes as she kissed my forehead, on my mark. "I guess this is good bye."

I shook my head. "No mum, not good bye, never good bye, only see you later

My mum chuckled, tears coursing down her face. "Of course."

I gave them one more tight hug before retreating back to my mentor. Lenobia stood waiting patiently as I ran over. She gave me a kind smile and handed me a tissue. I accepted it and wiped my newly noticed tears away.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Kristin but first would you like to change your name?

I gave her a look and shook my head.

"Okay then, now I shall give you a tour of the school."

I nodded and followed Lenobia out a nearby exit. I glanced back at the door in confusion. _What about my things? _

Lenobia looked back at me as I gazed back at the door. "Don't worry your things are being taken your room."

I blinked in amazement. _Did she just read my mind?_ But before I could ask anything a small black shape came running towards me a familiar pair of amber eyes staring up at me, as my cat meowed. I stopped and picked her up, stroking her white chest spot.

"Why hello Kanga."

_'Hello Kristin.'_

Again I heard a voice. I stared at my cat in confusion.

"Kristin?"

I looked up at Lenobia who was waiting a couple of strides away, I gently set Kanga on the ground and jogged over to my mentor with an apologetic smile. "Sorry professor Lenobia."

"It's fine Kristin and you may refer to me as Lenobia."

I nodded slowly and followed as we walked across the school grounds with Lenobia pointing out verious buildings from the dining hall to the stables and gym.

"-And that is the temple."

I followed Lenobia's line of sight and looked over at a separate building that had a large statue sitting in front of it. I gently walked over to the statue and touched the cold smooth stone. I looked at the face of the statue and was hit with a wave of reconition, it was the woman who had been in my dream.

"And this is our goddess-"

"Nyx."

"Ah so you know of the goddess?"

I turned to Lenobia and opened my mouth to tell her about my dream when I felt that strange presense, like someone was standing behind, me urging me not to tell. I bit my lip but thought better then to disobey what ever this "presense" was.

"Yeah we heard about her in history." I felt sick as I lied to Lenobia but it felt like the right thing to do.

The equistrian teacher gave me a weird look but seemed to drop it as she began to lead me back towards the school. "It is now diner and I'm assuming that you would be hungry correct?"

I went to answer but my stomach beat me to it. Lenobia gave a laugh and lead me towards the dining hall. We stopped before two large wooden doors, the door weren't even open and I could smell the food within, my mouth began to water uncontrollably. Lenobia must have seen the desire in my eyes as my stomach, once again, began to growl with hunger.

My mentor turned to me and smiled kindly. "I will have to show you the rest of the school later, but I think you should eat first and then go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow and it would be best for you if you gained your strength."

I nodded and turned to open the dining hall doors but was stopped when lenobia put a gentle hand on my shoulder before handing me a sheet of paper. "Here is your timetable of all your classes, I took the liberty of drawing a map on the back to help you on your way now if you have any problems or cannot find your way, even with the map, then seek out Zoey Redbird, she will help you, now go and enjoy your diner."

She gave me an encouraging smile before she turned and went on her way. I took a deep breath, steeling myself as I gently opened the doors and entered the hall. I let a small 'wow' escape me as I looked around the huge room_. _The room was filled with wooden furnature that looked like it belonged in a castle instead of a school, it was full of students as they ate and laughed between them, I scanned the hall when a lone table caught my eye. It sat in the middle of the sea of tables, it was full to the brim with foods of every kind and a shining silver goblet beside a bottle of red wine. _Nyx's table._

I walked towards it to get a better look when a teasing, delicious smell reached my nose. I turned my head to the smell and saw what was being served for diner... Roast beef! I had to stop myself from dashing at the table as hunger racked through my body_. _I walked over to the tables and grabbed a plate; piling it high with as much food as I could. I sat at the nearest empty table and literally started stuffing as much food into my mouth as possible.

_I wonder how long I was out, cos my God- I mean Goddess- am I hungry._

I kept shoveling the food into my mouth when I noticed what I was wearing... I was still in my archery gear.

"Oh goddess." I faced palmed and put down my fork, shaking my head at myself, tugging at my stinking t-shirt.

There was the clearing of a throat, stealing me away from my thoughts. I looked up and met the not so subtle glares of two tall lanky girls standing in front of me. The "leader" gave a fake smile, flicking her long black hair from her face and gave me a stern glare, obviously not pleased.

I gave her an equally fake smile and sat up straight. "Yes? May I help you?"

The "leader" gave another "smile". "Yes, you're in my seat and if you would piss off then this won't get ugly."

I nodded. "Sure," I stood up and spat in 'her' seat. "Enjoy your lunch."

I smirked, put my hands in my pockets and began to walked off when I felt something bounce off the back of my head. I stopped and turned when I heard the muffled swears that seemed to accompany the feeling to see the leader clutching her now mis-shapen hand.

Out of habit I reached forward and gently examined her hand. "Are you okay?"

The girl practically hissed at me before jerking her hand away and snapping at me. "PISS OFF YOU FREAK!"

I noticed that everyone was completely silent and staring in our direction. I felt my face heat up and a cold sweat decend down my back as panic overtook me as all eyes stared at me. My stomach flipped and I took a step back in fear, I probibly looked like a frightened deer as I gradually backed away and sprinted from the room, away from the accusing stares.

I gradually slowed down to a walk and shoved my hands in my pockets._ What the hell just happened? _I ran the events through my head again from spitting in the seat to the girl's broken hand... _How did that happen?_

* * *

><p><em>AN- finished! hope you enjoyed. R&R plz!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is my first HoN fanfic so be nice plus I'm trying to get over the loss of my animal companion who is the one who is the inspiration for this._

_I do not own anything but the ocs, hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Didn't Want This...<br>**_

_**Ch 5  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>How did that happen?<em>

My mind spun with the images_, It makes no sense. _I shook my head and decide to try to head towards the girl's dorm, I reached into my pocket and took out Lenobia's map and gave it a quick look over. I looked carefully at the map, following it to another wooden door with a small sign that said "girl's dorms" on it.

I took a strengthening breath and pushed the door aside as I entered the main room. It was brightly light, with a small kitchen area to one side and a sitting area that had groups of girls sitting on plush couches around large TV screens that had a variety of shows playing.

Some of the girls looked up at my entrance, some gave me kind smiles and small waves while others gave me looks of disgust at my dirty t-shirt, I ignored them but smiled back at the other girls and decided to search the dorm rooms for where I would stay, I went up the stairs and walked down the many corridors that were lined with many doors, until one caught my eye. It was an oak door with a piece of paper taped to it with my name on it. I took the paper and read the message that was written on it.

'Kristin,

This is your room, you unfortunately have no room-mate so you're on your own for now, I hope the warriors were gentle with your belongings, if not report it to me at my office in the stables.

Lenobia.'

I smiled and opened the door. I walked in and smiled brightly when I saw my bow, set up, on a bracket on the wall to keep it safe. My box was beside a small desk that was located on the left hand side of the room along with a bed, bedside table, set of drawers and my easel. _I guess the left hand side is mine._

I jumped onto the bed and lay down looking up at the white wash ceiling, happy to be alone. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes. _So much for being alone._

I jumped off the bed and went to the door to see a tall, dark-haired girl standing there holding a purring Kanga in her arms.

I laughed as she put down the kitty drool machine. Kanga wrapped herself around my ankles purring softly. "Kanga, where have you been silly kitty?" I crouched down and stroked her back making her purr even louder.

The girl in front of me laughed as well. "She was hanging out in my room, I have no idea why though."

I stood up and smiled at her. "Yeah, Kanga likes to explore every inch of a new place, maybe she found something of interest in your room."

The girl shrugged."Maybe," She offered me her hand. "I'm Zoey Redbird by the way."

I reached out and she took my forearm in a firm grip. I hesitated before grabbing her forearm as well and smiling at her. "Kristin Lundy."

She smiled and let go. "Nice to meet you Kristin, you're the new girl right?" I nodded. "Well if you need any help just tell me."

I nodded and watched as she walked down the hallway. I hesitated before calling after her. "Zoey?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"When's curfew?

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "Well the field house is open 'till three so I guess until then."

I smiled widely. "Awesome."

I dashed into my room opening my equipment box and pulling out my quiver, arrow tube and my sight case. I jumped onto my bed and gently removed my bow from my wall, I placed it on my bed and quickly clipped the belt of my side quiver to my waist before grabbing my arrow tube, sight case and bow and dashing from the room, slamming the door behind me before sprinting past a confused Zoey.

I had just got to the corner when I heard her calling after me. "Wait Kristin!"

I skidded to a stop and turned to her. "Yeah?"

She opened he mouth to say something but a look of pain flashed across her brown eyes and she closed it again and shook her head. "Nothing."

I stared at her for a second. "You sure?"

She nodded and gave an unconvincing smile. "Yeah."

I gave her a sceptical look but decide to leave it. I gave her an awkward wave before continuing my mad dash through the dorms, scaring the life out of the girls I passed, I jumped the stairs (and weirdly I didn't have that jarring feeling in my knees), I pushed the dorm door out-of-the-way and sprinted towards the gym, running across the damp grass, kicking up the dew droplets.

Suddenly I heard a screech and rustling in the nearby bushes. My instincts worked automatically as I quickly broke off the top of my arrow tube, whipping an arrow out before I loaded and drew my bow, loosing my arrow in the direction of the sound, propelling it towards whatever-it-was behind the foliage. I heard a cry of pain and anger but nothing came into the open and my curiosity got the better of me. I approached the leaves, confused, when a screaming ball of black feathers and red eyes jumped out of the bush knocking me off my feet and taking off.

I jumped up and looked around but there was just the empty night air. I crawled into the bush and retrieved what was left of my arrow, only the half of the shaft with the fletchings attached, there was no blood and no evidence of any living creature being there.

_What the heck?  
><em>

I gazed up at the sky in confusion, watching the cloudless black as my mind tried to comprehend what just happened. I dusted myself off looking in confusion at the red substance on my palm, wait red? Then the smell hit me, the strong, rusty smell of blood reaching my nostrils as I realised the broken plastic of my arrow tube had taken residence in the flesh of my hand. I jerked it in shock when I noticed something... I couldn't feel it. I gently pulled out a piece of plastic shrapnel, testing the wound only to confirm my lack of pain.

_Wierd..._

I shrugged it off grabbing my equipment and continuing on towards the field house, my blood dripping onto the grass, leaving a trail behind me. I shoved the double doors out-of-the-way, revealing the huge open building, lit by simple gas lanterns. I looked around in awe, a satisfied smile on my face.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><em>AN- finished! hope you enjoyed. R&R plz!_

_btw sorry for being gone for so long :(  
><em>


End file.
